A laminated product having an adjustable thickness by disintegration comprises an alternating stack of sheets and layers of an adhesive material. Each sheet has an intrinsic tearing strength and each adhesive material layer connects to each other two adjacent sheets of the stack with a weaker binding force than the tearing strength of the sheets, the result of which is that each sheet may be detached from the stack without being torn. These materials, so-called peelable materials, are widely used as thickness shims in complex mechanical assemblies. These assemblies may include several hundred, or even several thousand parts, each having dimensional tolerances. The sum of the tolerances generates plays which may in certain cases be considerable, of several millimeters, which need to be compensated in order to allow the mechanical assemblies to properly ensure their functions.
For this, adjustment shims, most often peelable shims, in metal materials or in polymers are used. These peelable shims consists of thin laminae, forming sheets, superposed and adhered together so as to form more or less significant thicknesses, and machined so as to be adapted to the outer contour of the members to be adjusted. The adjustment is made by reducing the thickness of the shim by peeling one or more of these laminae and by inserting the shim at the location where play was ascertained.
Products of this type are taught in document FR2831095, and are notably used as adjustment shims for mechanical assemblies.
However, in the case of adjustment shims made from metal sheets, the disintegration of said metal sheets of the adjustment shim requires a cutting tool, such as a scalpel or a cutter, in order to be able to break the polymers of the resin which form the binding material layers. Such a disintegration operation of an adjustment shim has two drawbacks:                the operation takes a long time to be carried out, slowing down by as much the rates for assembling elements requiring such adjustment shims; and        there is a strong risk of an accident for the operator handling the cutting tool being used for the disintegration operation for the adjustment shim        